


Unravelling Desires

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: After a frustrating day with training do you decide to take your relationship with Eren to the next level.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Unravelling Desires

In a dark secluded storage room, separated from the rest of the cadets in training, were two figures, one propped up against the wall while the other rounded the corner and perked up upon noticing that he was there.

His soft grunt did nothing to cheer you up; in fact he almost looked annoyed with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes fixed upon yours. "Why did you have to insist upon seeing me now, especially when we could be caught at any time?"

You let out an exasperated sigh. "I needed to see you."

"You think I don't know that?"

A pang of fury shot through your nerves, you found yourself stalking closer towards him. "I've just had a hard, tiring day, okay? I thought maybe talking out my day with you could help me calm down, but it doesn't seem that way."

Firm fingers hooked around your forearm, his gaze apologetic. "Look, is there something really important or wrong? Whatever it is, I can at least try to help."

Looking up into his emerald irises, the corners of your mouth quirked up in what seemed like a devilish smile. "Is it okay if I..?"

Observing his face for any signs of objection, your curious hands sought the buckle around his chest, fiddling with a searing heat that overwhelmed your face. While he made no move, you still heard a shaky inhale, followed by a breathless whisper. "What are you doing-" 

It was the only way you could both shut him up and reveal your intentions. You tugged him closer and pressed your lips onto his, eyes falling shut. The senses of touch took over and you parted your mouth to heighten the stakes. Eren stiffened considerably under you and audibly gasped upon discovering he was pinned up against the wall.

But then...you felt him push back. Returning the kiss with just as much fervour, eliciting a soft moan from your throat. Gripping your waist while another hand trailed up to tangle in your hair, clamminess began to form on your hands as they too continued to explore.

Astounded by how eager he had grown, you grunted as you felt a hot muscle poke its way inside, flicking over the wet, burning cavern of your mouth. Overwhelmed by the action, your lungs worked vigorously to obtain air, the ground spinning as Eren continued to leave you light-headed with his drive. Your hand clenched around his neck, the other squeezing his arm. 

Finally, after what felt like a long moment of pure bliss, you decided to pull away hastily with a clouded gaze, trembling while Eren reflected your disoriented state, his eyelashes fluttering closed.

"What's...gotten into you?"

There was an abrupt sharpness along with what appeared to be hostility in his tone. You felt your blood run cold, combating the intense heat prior while your lips pressed into a frown. He was angry you must have done something wrong. "I...I'm sorry if I was being forceful..."

"I knew you had some stuff pent-up inside of you. It just took me by surprise, the way you decided to handle it this time." Eren shook his head, a grin making its way onto his face. You felt the shifting of his hands as they rubbed abstract circles on your nape.

You finally looked up to level his stare, mouth pressed in a tight line. "I'm really sorry if you still felt uncomfortable. Not to mention I was also stepping over the line..."

He came awfully closer, a chill prickling down your spine. Persistent kisses were laid on your neck, a rough growl erupting from Eren that twisted your stomach into knots. It was his turn to interrupt you.

You were honestly taken aback. Nevertheless, you pushed him down and restrained him in place, pushing his knees apart and crawling on top of him like cornering prey. A new sense of possessiveness washed over you, it was the persuasion you needed. He pulled you down for another searing kiss, the desire clear in his piercing gaze. Not much time would pass before the both of you would become a shaking mess. Gentle hands grabbed yours, dragging them south towards where the buckles holding his straps came loose. You could hear the quick pants from him consecutively hitting your ears. "Take them off. I can't do it myself." 

Pulling away like you've been struck, you bit your lip, unsure if you could take one shock after another. "Are you sure, Eren? We've never gone this far before..." 

He lifted his gaze with half-lidded eyes, a hand wrapping over his mouth. Your hand brushed aside dark brown hair, the strands matted and tangled together. There was a peculiar pink rising to conquer his face as you paused to run your fingers over the sensitive top of his covered flank. He gasped, three harsh words whispered into your ear. 

"Close the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's in for some fun, hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
